Kidnapped by the Akatsuki
by NejiTenfanforever
Summary: A normal teenager gets kidnapped. And by the Akatsuki! What will happen? Join Brittani through her adventure through trouble, friendship, and humor. Please no more flames about it. I wrote it several years ago and this story is for humor purposes only. Not to be taken seriously.
1. Kidnapped!

**Kidnapped By the Akatsuki**

**Alright! I told you I was reuploading this one, and here it is! I'm trying to get my lazy ass off writers block!**

Today was an average Saturday for me. I was dong a few chores for my father, who had worked late again and needed sleep.

I looked up from my mower as I heard screeching tires coming down our cul-de-sac. It pulled into the driveway of the last house at the end. The car was a big black van

A cute red-haired man jumped out of the van and quickly ran inside of the house.

I saw a few figures run out of the house and into the van but I couldn't get a good look at them.

'Hm…Nothing new I guess…' I thought.

After a few moments, I saw my neighbor, , come up to me.

"Hello dear." She said to me.

"Hi ." I replied while faking a smile.

"Some new people just moved in a few weeks ago." said

"Yeah. I saw one. He had red hair." I said not paying much attention.

"Really? I've seen at least 4. The red-head that you also saw, a blond girl, a really tall man, and one with long black hair." She responded.

"Oh, ok." I said. I had always known that liked to spy on the neighbors all the time, but I tried to treat her like she was sane…Even though my mind thought otherwise…

"I have to go now. I have a tea date with the girls. But Brittani, can you please deliver these cookies to the new neighbors for me?" asked while pulling a tray of cookies out of nowhere.

"Um…Ok." I replied as I took the tray of cookies.

She walked away, got in her car, drove away, and I went into my house, put the cookies in my room, and took a shower.

I soon finished my shower, and I had forgotten about the cookies (don't ask how), and went on my computer.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard the familiar sound of screeching tires coming down the street.

"Oh yeah! I got to go deliver those cookies!" I said to myself.

I grabbed the tray of cookies, walked outside, and saw more people walking out of the van. I saw a man with white hair, a tall man with a Hawaiian style tee-shirt on, and a man with long black hair all walk into the house.

'I have a weird feeling…' I thought as I began to approach the house.

I soon arrived at the front door. I rang the doorbell.

No response.

I tried again, but no one answered.

'Maybe their just busy.' I shrugged as I turned to walk away.

I then heard a loud explosion come from what seemed to be the back of the house. Without thinking, I immediately ran in to see if anyone was hurt. The inside of the house was pitch-black so I had to feel my way around.

I tried to find my way back to the front door with no avail. At some point, I bumped into someone.

"What do we have here un?" The figure asked.

"Looks like a kid that was in the wrong place at the wrong time." A voice behind me said.

"Right." The first voice said

The person behind me picked me up and started to carry me off. I began to kick an struggle but they both easily overpowered me.

They tied me down to a chair quickly.

"Now you stay here until we figure out what to do with you un." The first person said.

I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

They walked out of the room.

I continued to try to break free of the chair with no success.

At some point, I got tired and fell asleep in the chair.

**What will happen to Brittani? And who are these people? I know the answers but you probably don't know the answer to the first question! XP Ok I won't continue this story until I get at least 2 reviews. I accept reviews from people who don't have an account, so hurry and write me those reviews!!!**


	2. Meeting Everyone

**Alright here's the second chapter! Thank you to all the people who reviewed!!!**

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by a flash of orange right in my face.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed and tried to jump back forgetting that I'm in a chair which caused the chair to fall over backwards with me in it.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" The orange thing screamed before jumping behind a shadowy figure.

My fall earned much laughter from one of the familiar voices.

I felt someone untie the ropes and help me up. I looked up to see who helped me. It was a woman with blue hair and a rose in her hair (guess who that is). She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"She looks like…no she can't be…they're just cartoon characters…" I thought.

"What are you doing here?" A new voice demanded.

"Um…Well, I was just trying to deliver some cookies from one of our neighbors. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I was just about to go back home but I heard an explosion. I ran inside to try to see if anyone was hurt. But it was pitch black and I soon got lost an ran into two people who tied me up and here I am." I said.

"Deidara! What have we all told you about causing explosions in the house?" The voice demanded again.

"Sorry un! But I couldn't help it cause art is a blast un!" One of the voices from earlier responded.

"Eternal lasting…" A different voice mumbled.

"Huh!? Is this the real Akatsuki or just more obsessed fans?!" I thought.

"What should we do with her? The first voice asked the other figures.

"I want to sacrifice her to Jashin-sama." One of the voices I recognized growled.

"I say we just kill her now and dump her body outside the Gate back to our world." A different voice said.

"If we do that, we'll never be able to get back to our world." The voice that seemed to be in charge informed.

"I can tell that you know about the Akatsuki and are wondering if this is for real. I can tell you now that this is real. We are the real Akatsuki." The voice explained.

"Why are you telling me this? Now I have some doubts. If you are the real Akatsuki, you wouldn't just tell me so suddenly." I said.

"We need to tell you because we are now going to keep you here until we return to our world. I don't want you to be feeling any hostility towards any of us. You will be sharing a room with Konan. As you can probably assume, I am Pein. You will call me Leader, Leader-sama, or Pein-sama. Any questions? " He explained

"No sir… But I do have one concern!" I said.

"And what would that be?" Pein asked.

"Well…it's just that the Akatsuki has many men and um…" I mumbled.

"No need to worry. You're not going to be our sex slave." Pein responded.

"AAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Most of the men whined.

"Shut up! Now everyone introduce yourselves. I already did so now you go Sasori." Pein said.

"Why did you get to go first?" Deidara whined

"Because I'm the leader that's why!" Pein yelled.

"I'm Sasori…and I don't have anything else to say…" Sasori said.

"Aww…Got a crush on her Sasori-danna?" Deidara teased.

"NO…" Sasori growled with death aura surrounding him.

"I'm Hidan and you better remember it." Hidan said.

"I am Kisame. If you call me any fish related names, I will chop you up." Kisame said.

"No you won't." A figure quickly commanded.

"If we kill her, we'll have enemies in this world and our world." Pein explained.

"I'm Itachi. Just don't act like a screaming fangirl and we won't have any problems." Itachi told me.

"Be careful though. Itachi's a huge flirt!" Hidan joked.

"That goes double for you Hidan." Itachi smirked.

"I'm Deidara. Do not call me Dei or say that I'm a girl un." Deidara said.

"She also can't say that you're a guy cause then she'd be lying!" Hidan laughed.

"Shut the hell up un!" Deidara yelled.

"Um…don't worry Deidara-san…I know that you're a male." I mumbled with a sad look.

"What's wrong with you?" Pein asked.

"Just worried about how the outside world will react to my 'disappearing'." I replied

"Don't worry about it." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. No one probably cares about you anyway." Hidan said.

I looked down at the ground sadly.

"Hidan! Stop saying mean things! What if she has bad self-esteem?" A female voice yelled.

"I care how???" Hidan said.

(Silence for 5 seconds)

"OW!!! I hate it when you decide to give me paper cuts, Konan!" Hidan whined

"Then think before you talk." Konan said.

Hidan growled.

"I'm Konan. You'll be sharing a room with me. I won't hurt you like I just did to Hidan." Konan said.

I smiled at her.

"You seem kind of shy." Konan smiled.

"I am sometimes when I meet new people." I said.

"You'll get used to us." She replied.

"I hope she doesn't get too attached though." Leader said.

"NO ONE can get attached to us." Hidan said.

"Hidan! Stop talking!" An unfamiliar voice commanded.

"That's Kakuzu." Hidan said mockingly.

"Damn straight." Kakuzu mumbled.

The orange thing from earlier ran up to me.

"HI!!!!! Tobi's name is Tobi, and Tobi is a good boy!!!" Tobi yelled.

"Hello Tobi-san. You are a good boy." I said.

"Yay!" Tobi said excited.

"Shut up Tobi un!" Deidara yelled.

"Yes Deidara-sempai." Tobi mumbled sadly.

I smiled and put my hand on Tobi's shoulder comfortingly.

"Alright. She's met everyone except Zetsu-san. Kisame, go show her around and take her to meet Zetsu." Pein told.

"Yes sir. Come on." Kisame said.

"Leader, can I show her my room personally?" Hidan asked.

"No you cannot." Leader replied.

I began to follow Kisame out of the room.

"Kisame-san? Do you know what will become of me?" I asked sadly.

"No I don't. But what I do know is that we won't just kill you." Kisame told me.

Kisame brought me to a door. "Here's the garden." He said. He opened the door.

"Zetsu-san, come and meet someone." Kisame said.

A man with a grayish tint on one side of his face came over to Kisame and I.

"Hello." Zetsu said.

"Hi." I replied quickly.

"This is Brittani." Kisame informed.

"Ok. Um…I'm gonna ask Leader-sama if we can order pizza." Zetsu told.

"Have fun!" Kisame called out as Zetsu walked away.

"Kisame-san? Isn't Zetsu supposed to be part plant?" I asked

"Yeah. When we went into the portal into this world, it caused a few temporary adjustments to some of our bodies. I guess it was to make us all look more human." Kisame explained.

"Sounds reasonable to me." I said.

Kisame and I continued walking.

**

* * *

**

Well, that's chapter 2! Sorry that it took so long! Please review!!!


	3. Just figuring stuff out

**Authoress notes: I was in the car with my laptop driving to Orlando to pick up my cousin for the Easter weekend. By the way, a drive from Jacksonville to Orlando is boring. And also by the way, I don't have internet on my laptop when it's not plugged in at home. I own nothing except for my character in this fic.**

"Hey Kisame? What's everyone like around here?" I asked. "Well, Itachi's addicted to video games, Zetsu likes the food channel, Deidara and Sasori love Deviantart, and I like YouTube." Kisame told.

We had just arrived in the kitchen. I felt my stomach grumble.

"I'm gonna get a snack. You want anything?" Kisame asked. "No thanks…" I replied. "You're getting some chips with me anyway. Don't give me anything about being on a diet." Kisame told going into the pantry. He got a large bag of chips then went to the refrigerator and got two sodas. He handed me one of the sodas and opened the chips.

We started eating our snack. And after a few minutes, Konan came in.

"Hi Brittani and Kisame!" she greeted.

"Hi Konan" I said. "What's up Kon?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing much. I just need to see Brit for a minute." Konan replied.

"M'kay." Kisame said putting a chip in his mouth.

I followed Konan into the hallway. "Alright I have to go shopping for you so I need to know your sizes, favorite style and colors, when your last period was, and just that kind of stuff." She explained. I told her all of the necessities.

"Is this going to be expensive for you guys?" I asked. "Nope. Money isn't such a big deal in this world." Konan said. "Bye!" "See ya." I said walking back in the kitchen and was greeted by Kisame.

I soon finished my soda and at that moment, Hidan came in.

"Face it Kisame you dumbshit. No girl in our world would like you, and no girl in this dumbass world will either." Hidan mocked. Kisame's face turned pink as he looked away from me. I glared at Hidan.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch!" Hidan snapped.

"Hey Kisame-san I think that we need to call Konan and remind her to pick up extra tampons. I think that Hidan is PMSing" I said with a sly smile. Kisame nearly choked on his soda as he started laughing. "I think that I should just kill you now." Hidan grumbled walking away.

Thanks for cheeing me up. Kisame said. "It was nothing. Hidan didn't have a reason o be picking on you." I said.

I went into me and Konan's room. Konan soon came back with many bags in her arms. She put the bags on my bed. We began looking through the bags.

"Wow these look great! Thanks!" I told. "You're welcome ." Konan said looking flattered.

"Um Konan-chan? Did you remember to pick up panties?" I asked. Konan had a blank look on her face before slapping her hand to her forehead. "Shit! That's what I forgot!" Konan said.

"Hey Konan? Me, Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi are going to the mall. You wanna go?" Sasori asked poking his head in the door. "No thanks but while you're all there can you pick up some panties from 'Victoria Secret'?" Konan asked.

"Hell no! They'll think that we're pervert!" Sasori exclaimed. "Get Hidan to do it." Konan said. "He IS a perv! But it's probably against his religion!" Sasori replied. "Just do it! Please?" Konan said. "Fine! We'll do it!" Sasori said walking out of the room.

O.O

"Um…This is going to be _interesting_…" I said. "Yep. Oh! I gotta go vacuum. See you soon!" Konan said going out of the room.

About 45 minutes later.

"Konan-chan! Brittani-chan! We're back!" Sasori called.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Konan asked.

"Well Hidan refused to go in the store." Sasori explained. "Hey! Jashin would not not approve!" Hidan interrupted. "Then we had to literally pry Itachi from the video game store. And when we were leaving there was about 20 girls going googly eyed over Itachi, and there were three men hitting on Deidara…which he did not enjoy." Sasori finished. "Damn right! I'm a man and I'm straight un!" Deidara shouted.

"Hey in a weird way, if Deidara-chan started dating Konan-chan or Brittani-chan, that might make them lesbians!" Hidan pointed out. "Shut the hell up un! And you call me Deidara-san!" Deidara yelled.

"Guys calm down. The pizza just got here." Pein said.

We all piled down on different chairs and couches in the living room and started to eat and watch tv. All was peaceful until- "OW!!! Why the fuck did you hit me you dickhead!?" Hidan screamed to Kakuzu. "Because I can." Kakuzu replied.

Konan and I had finished our pizza and went into our room to look at the Victoria Secret bag. I suddenly picked up a very revealing and sexy piece of lingerie.

"Um…Konan-chan? Can you do me a favor and beat up whoever got this?" I asked embarrassed. "Why yes I will…" Konan said glaring at the 'clothing' in my hand.

"*yawn* I'm going to bed first. You should do the same." Konan said. "Ok. Goodnight Konan-chan." I replied.

We quickly got into pajamas and went to bed.

**This chapter was pretty much normal. If you have any questions or comments about this fic, the PLEASE hit the review button!!! And also tell me what you think. ...I LOVE THE AKATSUKI!!!!!**


	4. Strip Poker!

**Authoress notes: Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been trying to get my school grades up! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning when I heard Konan's alarm clock go off. "*yawn* Good morning Konan-chan." I sleepily greeted. "Good morning! She replied. "Konan? Is there a bathroom? I need to take a shower." I asked. "Yeah. 3 doors on the left." Konan answered.

"Thanks." I took a quick shower and headed downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. "I saw Sasori making fruit smoothies, 3 boxes of doughnuts all heavily guarded by Pein. Kisame eating chips, Tobi drinking hot chocolate, and Pein arguing with Kakuzu over giving the pizza guy from last night a tip. Each time Pein would turn his head, Itachi would snatch a doughnut.

"Good morning Brittani-chan. Get some breakfast." Pein told. "Thank you Leader-sama."

I walked over to Sasori. "May I please have some?" I asked. "Sure thing! Sasori replied putting more fruit in the blender. I sat down in between Itachi and Tobi. I then tried to take a doughnut from Leader like Itachi was doing.

Attempt: Failed. Pein caught me! XP

Itachi took this as an opportunity to take 2 doughnuts. He gave me a strawberry one! ^-^

I smiled at Itachi and he gave me a small smirk. Sasori then came over to me and handed me a glass of smoothie. "Thank you Sasori-san." I thanked. "No problem." he responded.

Within minutes, I started to feel bad. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked. "I'm just worried about my family. I hope their doing ok without me." I said sadly. "You're alright." Itachi told putting his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. This made me blush a little. Hidan, who was leaning against a counter, rolled his eyes.

"Where'd Konan and Zetsu do?" I asked realizing their absence. "They went to the library to research how the police in this world work." Pein replied. "Ok." I said walking out of the kitchen and heading to me and Konan's room. But I soon got bored and went into the living room. I saw Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara playing a card gamer.

"I'm out." Kisame said putting the last of his cards down and went into his room.

"Can I play?" I asked. "Sure, what the hell?" Hidan said.

"Oh. I don't have anything to bet." I said.

"You ALWAYS have something to bet." Itachi smirked while giving me 'the eye'. "Oh no…Not…"I said not wanting to finish my sentence. "Yep. It's strip poker un." Deidara finished. "Uh…No thanks! I'll pass!" I exclaimed preparing to run at Olympic speeds. Sasori grabbed the back of my shirt and sat me down.

Within 5 minutes, I realized that I was not good at poker. The men didn't have their shirts, but I was down to my bra and panties trying to cover up everything.

"Shit…I'm living every Akatsuki fangirl's dream." I thought. I was also trying to hold back a major nosebleed. Then again, who wouldn't!? I mean cause I'm in a room alone with the top 4 hottest Akatsuki men, none of which are wearing shirts.

A few seconds later, The front door opened then Konan and Zetsu came inside.

"Hi guys I'm ho-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?" Konan demanded. "Strip poker." Hidan answered bluntly.

I quickly put my clothes back on.

"I'm gonna have to show you guys how to play." Konan said sitting down. "We have too many players already." Hidan complained. "What? You guys can't handle me?" Konan smirked.

Sasori blushed, Hidan smirked, Itachi dropped a chip that he was about to put in his mouth, and Deidara got a big grin. About 15 seconds passed and we were all redressed.

I also discovered that Konan was excellent at poker! I had only lost my hoodie this time. The men didn't have their shirt's or pants, but all still had their boxers or tighty-whities. ^///^ **(MY DREAM!!!)**

"You lose this hand again, Hida n." I said. Hidan shrugged and went to remove his boxers. "NO IT'S OK HIDAN!!!" we all screamed in unison.

At dinner time, Pein ordered Chinese food. Zetsu ate raw steak. Me and Deidara both reached for the teriyaki beef. We spilt it with some white rice.

"What did you learn today, Konan?" Pein asked. "It's more complicated than we thought. The have fingerprint and DNA analysis." Konan replied.

"Ok. Konan, you need to work on an appearance alteration jutsu for Brit." Leader told. "The effects are only temporary.

"Yes sir. I'll start on it first thing in the morning." Konan replied. After dinner, Konan and I went to our room, watched a new episode of something on t.v, and went to bed. **(I can't tell you what we were watching due to advertising bullshit.)**

* * *

**Ok, that's what's new with me and my Akatsuki adventure! Be sure to press that review button! Each time you press that button, I get a cookie! I'm kidding! I wish I got cookies…**


	5. Now taking notice?

**I have promised to update faster so here's chappy 5!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!**

* * *

At some point during the night, I woke up. I checked the clock 2:00am. "Damn…I'm thirsty." I thought as I quietly got up and went into the kitchen.

"Maybe I should try to escape!" I thought. A fear of death creped over me when I thought that. I walked into the kitchen and got a soda. 10 seconds later, I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I looked and saw a sleepy looking Deidara.

"What are you doing up?" he yawned. "I got thirsty so I wanted a drink. Deidara shrugged his shoulders and went into the pantry. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm gonna make some tea. Maybe you should have some. It's better than that caffeinated stuff." Deidara told. "Ok."

Tea was made about 2 minutes later. Deidara and I sat down at the table. Only seconds later, Hidan tiredly walked in.

"Wut the fux up people?" Hidan tiredly asked while stumbling to the fridge and getting a soda. "Hi Hidan." Deidara and I said in unison. Hidan walked to the entrance of the hallway. "I'm going to my room. And don't tell Pein-sama!!!" Hidan said walking away.

I yawned. "Deidara-san…I'm going to bed." I whispered trying to keep my eyes open. "Ok. Goodnight Brittani-chan." Deidara replied.

I walked back into me and Konan's room and soon fell back asleep.

I woke up suddenly by the fire alarm the next morning. I rushed downstairs and saw Kakuzu waving a frying pan that was on fire up and down furiously. Pein threw him a fire extinguisher, and Kakuzu extinguished 'breakfast'.

We all began asking questions. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP?!?! IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT!!!!!!" Kakuzu yelled. "Kakuzu-san? How come you're not freaking out over repair costs?" I questioned.

"Money isn't as big of a deal as it is in our world. If we need money, we find some rich guy driving, then we push Hidan in front of the car. And then we sue the driver." Kakuzu explained. I smiled. "Getting hit by a fucking car is cool." Hidan said.

*ding dong*

"Shit! Hidan! Hide the girl!" Pein commanded. Hidan then grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a nearby closet. He closed the door and put his hand over my mouth. We heard Pein answer the door.

"Hello. My name is Sandra McLane. I live not too far away from here. I was wondering if you have time to join a search party for the disappearance of a lost girl. Our neighbor, Brittani, vanished a few days ago." The visitor said. "Their NOW sending search parties?!" I thought angrily.

"Hm…Well, I'm expecting some visitors soon. Maybe tomorrow.: Pein responded. "Ok. Oh, and I sent her cookies to bring to you the day she left." my neighbor said.

I felt Hidan's hand that wasn't on my mouth working its way up my body. "What the heck is he doing?" I wondered. His hand stopped when it reached my right breast and squeezed it. I struggled a little bit, but not wanting to let my neighbor hear us, I stopped. "I am gonna hurt him.." I thought.

"Odd. I never received your cookies. But I remember that I saw a girl with brown hair and a large backpack leave the neighborhood the other day." Pein lied. "That might confirm her father's suspicion that she ran away." she said. "I have to be on my way."

Pein closed the door. I immediately got out of Hidan's arms and ran out. Remembering the 'incident' with Hidan, I stomped over to him and kneed him where it hurts. "Shit…" Hidan squeaked falling to his knees.

Later, everyone left to go to the library except for Kisame, who was ordered to watch me. We started watching t.v. We soon heard a crash upstairs and looked to the direction of the stairs and found Tobi, who was also home, tumbling down.

I ran over to him. "Are you ok Tobi?" I asked concerned. He jumped to his feet. "Tobi is fine!" he exclaimed running to the t.v. "I bet it's time for the little cuties favorite t.v show." I thought smiling.

Tobi snatched the remote from Kisame. "HEY!!!" Tobi flipped it to the news, where there was a report about my disappearance. It was live in front of my house and the reporter was giving details about me and where I was last seen.

It went to an interview with my parents. "So according to a secondhand account, your daughter might have ran away." the reporter said. "Well she does have a history of depression, but we thought that it was taken care of." my dad replied. "Since she's been gone for over 48 hours, that leaves a 25% chance of survival." the reporter said coldly. Tears streamed down my mom's face.

"I know that she's strong. There's no way that she ran off!" my mom cried. "Well here's a witness that said he saw Brittani. He asked that we keep his identity a secret." the reporter said into the camera. It switched to a shadowed figure that was obviously Itachi.

"ITACHI IS ON TV!!!ITACHI IS ON TV!!!!!" Tobi shouted running around. Kisame and I quickly got him to be quiet. "I only saw her for a few seconds. She had a large, apparently overstuffed bag, and tears were just rolling down her face." Itachi explained, his voice dripping with fake emotion.

I felt real tears develop in my eyes. "But I thought Itachi wanted me dead…" I whispered. The report ended and Kisame got up to make grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. The Akatsuki members came home 10 minutes later. We all ate lunch. When I finished, Pein asked, "Brittani? Can you step out for a moment? Tobi, go with her." "Yes sir." I replied.

Tobi and I stepped outside into the living room. Tobi turned on the t.v, but he looked like he had seen everything already. "Hey, wanna know something?" Tobi whispered. "Hm?"

Tobi dragged me into the laundry room. He put my ear to the wall. "What the hell is he doing?" I wondered.

* * *

**Ok! I think that this chapter was short. That was chapter number five!!! Hooray! Reviewing starts……NOW!**


	6. More misunderstanding

**Ok! This one took a while longer than I hoped! Enjoy! I do not own Finger Eleven or their hit song Paralyzer!**

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?!" I thought. I heard whispers from the other side of the wall, so I began to listen harder.

"This is starting to get too dangerous. We can't keep her here." Pein said. "I think he's right." Itachi agreed. "Why the hell can't we keep her here with us!? I like her. And so do the rest of us!" Kisame argued.

"I'm going to do the Appearance Alteration Jutsu soon." Konan told. "Don't waste your chakra, Konan." Pein said.

"Tobi is a VERY good boy for showing me this." I whispered. Tobi hugged me silently. My nose started to tickle. "And we all know that we can't keep her with us much longer! We need to get back to our world soon, she's getting way too attached to us!" Pein stated.

"Why the fuck not!? No one would notice if we brought her back with us!" Hidan yelled. "Uh oh…" I thought as my nose tickled more.

"Isn't it against your religion to like someone, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. "Jashin-sama has no idea about what goes on in this world." Hidan replied.

Then suddenly, "AACHHOO!" I sneezed and then quickly covered my mouth.

"That was one hell of a sneeze." Kakuzu said. Tobi and I heard footsteps coming towards the closet and we began running around blindly, trying to find the exit. At some point , Tobi tripped over something and then I fell on top of him.

And, of course, the Akatsuki members came inside and got confused looks. I know how wrong this must have looked. "Uh…It's not what you think." I said getting up. "We were just...um.." "Tobi was showing Brittani-chan something cool!" Tobi exclaimed.

I slapped my hand to my forehead and turned red. "Oh God…" I mumbled. Hidan smirked "I can show you something cool too." he said. "I can show her something better." Itachi said. "No! Mine's WAY better! What are YOU going to show her!?" Hidan argued. "My video game collection and high scores." Itachi replied. "What about you?" "…Nothing…" Hidan smirked.

"Pervert un." Deidara said.

"Come on Brit. Lets go! And don't worry about Hidan. He unsuccessfully trying to be cool." Konan said. We went into our room. "I'm gonna do the Appearance Alteration Jutsu on you later. Don't tell Pein-sama!" Konan whispered. I nodded my head.

(Awkward 20 second silence)

"Are you and Pein-sama dating?" I blurted out without thinking. Konan began giggling. "No. He and I aren't dating. I saw that fanart too! We had to stop Deidara from killing someone when he saw a SasoDei fanart!" Konan said in-between giggles. (No offence was meant towards SasoDei supports! That was put in for humor. I love SasoDei!)

"Alright. I have to go to the library again. See you later!" Konan said while walking out. I went into the living room and sat down next to Itachi, who was watching t.v. He flipped to another news report about me. I was now trying to hold back tears.

"You ok?" Itachi asked. "Yeah…I just want everyone to stop worrying about me so much." I replied. "You think that I'm weak don't you?" I continued. "No. You're just going through a bit of a tough time." Itachi told as he put his arm around me comfortingly, which made me blush.

"The mail came. I'll be right back." Itachi said as he got up and walked out the front door. "Why can't I be strong like them?" I thought.

Itachi came back a minute later. "Brittani-chan. Here's something that will make you feel better." Itachi said putting a small package on my lap. I opened it silently and found an Ipod!

"Oh my gosh!!!" I exclaimed. "Who got this for me?" I asked amazed. "Konan. She was so excited when she ordered it. She even had it rush-delivered." Itachi told with a smile. "She is SO awesome!!! I wish I could pay her back somehow." I said. "You already have by being a good friend to her." Itachi replied. "Come into my room with me. I've got a computer and tons of cd's. You can download songs there." Itachi told.

I was nervous, but I followed him. His room was decorated punk style.

"What are the big bookshelves for?" I asked. "The one that's overflowing is for video games." Itachi said pointing to the left. "And that one's for cd's." Itachi said pointing to the right.

Within 30 minutes, I had all the songs I wanted on the Ipod, then Itachi and I were jamming out to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.

* * *

**Ok! What'ya think? Review please!**


	7. Oh SugarHoneyIcedTea

**Alright, this chapter took longer for me to update than the others, but here's chapter 7!**

"I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you! I wanna make you move, because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through, me on my way to you!" Itachi sang.

"You'll probably move right through, me on my way to you!" I sang. "You'll probably move right through, ME ON MY WAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi and I sang together.

"Shut the fuck up!" We heard Hidan yell from the next room. "NO!!!" He and I responded.

"Hey Brittani, the guys and I made you something." Itachi told. "Really? That's nice. What is it?" I asked. Itachi pulled out a necklace with an Akatsuki cloud as the charm.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I exclaimed while admiring the necklace. "Just about all of us pitched in to make it. Konan made a model out of paper, Deidara copied it with clay, I used my Fire Style to get it to stay together, and Sasori painted it, and everyone else picked out a chain." Itachi informed.

"Thank you!" I said. I gave Itachi a quick kiss on the cheek. If one had Byakugan, they could see a small pink painted on his face.

We heard knocking and then Deidara and Hidan came in. "Hi Deidara-kun! Hi Hidan-kun!" I greeted. "One of you come here and put the necklace on her." Itachi commanded.

Deidara got to me first, but Hidan shoved him out of the way. Itachi handed him the necklace. Hidan went to put it on me, but stopped halfway. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I can totally see down your shirt!" Hidan happily informed.

I turned around to slap him, but Itachi and Deidara beat him to it. "OWWWW!!!" Hidan said while rubbing his cheek. "That's against your religion, Hidan un." Deidara said. "Like I said earlier, Jashin-sama has no idea about what goes on in this world. And besides, I have years of catching up to do… If you know what I mean." Hidan replied while eyeing me.

I ran and hid behind Sasori, who had just come into the room. "Ok, my room's getting too crowded. To the living room." Itachi said.

We all walked out and met Zetsu in the hallway. "May I please put the necklace on her?" Zetsu asked. Itachi nodded his head and handed him the necklace. He quietly put the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you Zetsu-kun." I said. "Sure." He replied.

Konan was in the living room when we arrived with a very worried face. "You alright Konan?" Itachi asked. Konan handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it. "Oh shit…" he mumbled and handed it to the rest of us. The paper was a missing poster with me on it.

"We need to get back to our world now!" Itachi told. "We know!" Deidara replied. "No! I want to go with you all!" I said. "Brittani, you wouldn't last 2 minutes in our realm." Hidan told.

Konan pulled me into the bathroom. "Ok. I want you to stay with us just as much as you wanna stay. I'm gonna do the Appearance Alteration Jutsu now. Get down to your undergarments." She told. I did as instructed.

Konan put her hand on my stomach and began to concentrate.

After a minute and a half, Konan removed her hand. I looked in the mirror. My hair had blue highlights, I was a bit skinnier, and my eyes were a light pink color. "Wow! I love it! Thank you Konan-chan!" I exclaimed. No response. "Konan?" I turned around. Konan had turned pale and then collapsed.

"Oh no! Konan! Guys get in here!!!" I yelled. Most of the men rushed in and were surprised to find me in only my bra and underpants, and were even more surprised to find Konan on the ground.

"Wow! I'm not sure what I like more: Brit in only a bra and panties, or Konan not being able to slap and cut me for what I'm thinking!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Hidan-no-baka! Now is not the time for pervyness! Konan's out cold!" I yelled. "Where the hell is Pein-sama?" I continued. "He went to the store un." Deidara informed. Sasori pulled out his cell phone and attempted to dial 911.

"NO!" Kakuzu said as he swiped away Sasori's phone away.

I then had an idea. Kisame took out his cell and handed it to me. Kakuzu noticed and began to chase after me. While running away, I secretly handed my phone to Zetsu. Kakuzu thought I handed it to Deidara and began to chase him. When he was out of the room, Zetsu handed me my phone back. "Thank you Zetsu-kun." I said.

I dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked. "My friend passed out. She's still breathing, but she's very pale." I told. "Ok. I'll send an ambulance to your location." The voice told. "Thank you." I said as I hung up the phone. I began putting my clothes back on.

Kakuzu and Deidara came back in. "Are you CRAZY!? Now all of us would be discovered!" Kakuzu said. "I did it to save Konan-chan! And she just did the jutsu on me! I won't be discovered!" I yelled. "Itachi-kun and Zetsu-kun, you guys go out and wait for the ambulance." I continued.

"Who died and made you Pein-sama?!" Kakuzu defied. "Well since I obviously care about Konan more than you do, I'm more of a better Leader than you, Kakuzu! And if that's not enough, Pein's partner is Konan, making her the leader, and since I'm her best friend, that makes me in charge!" I told. "Now go help Itachi-kun and Zetsu-kun!" I commanded.

Kakuzu grumbled and walked out. I took off my hoodie as Sasori and Hidan picked up Konan and took her to the living room. And we waited for the ambulance to show up.

**Ok! That's it for chapter 7! Chapter 8 coming soon! Review please! And just a question, if you, the reader could pick, who do you think Brittani should end up with? Or do you want her to remain single? You can write your answer in a review, or in the little quiz on the top of my profile. I will announce the results at the bottom off the next chapter!**


	8. Hospital Drama!

**Alright! Here's chapter # 8!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Deidara rushed back inside the house. "You guys the ambulance is here un!" he exclaimed.

"Ok. What do we do now, Brittani?" Kisame asked. "Itachi, you take Konan outside so that they don't see the rest of us!" I commanded. Itachi did as instructed.

"I'm gonna drive to the hospital. Anyone wanna come?" Sasori asked. "I do!" everyone said. "Ok then. I'm going to assign seats so that we can all fit and so Brittani-chan can stay hidden." Sasori told

"Kisame, you're going to be in the passenger seat. Hidan and Kakuzu will be in the floorboards with Brittani. Itachi, Zetsu, and Tobi will ride in the backseats. And since Hidan refuses to act maturely around Brit, Deidara will have to try to prevent him from doing anything inappropriate to her. We cannot have anyone fighting." Sasori explained.

Everyone agreed. "Ok…I have to have Hidan next to me…at least Deidara will keep us separated…" I thought.

We all walked outside when the ambulance left and we all piled into the van.

"Where's Tobi?" I asked looking around. Deidara quickly jumped out of the van and ran back inside. He returned a few seconds later dragging Tobi by his hair. Deidara threw him in-between Itachi and Zetsu.

Tobi soon began singing random little songs.

"Shut the fuck up!!!!" Hidan shouted.

Deidara got the 'I have an idea' look on his face. "Here Tobi, have some candy." He said while handing Tobi a lollipop.

Tobi happily accepted the treat and tried to put it in his mouth, which caused it to repeatedly bump against his mask. "WAAAAHHH!!!!! Deidara-sempai is mean to Tobi!" Tobi cried.

Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan all smirked at each other, obviously amused. I rolled my eyes and told poor little Tobi, "Tobi, lift up your mask just a little bit and put it in your mouth."

Tobi obeyed and happily began to enjoy his sucker.

Hidan glared at me for ruining his fun. The others had a sad look on their face.

"Ok everyone we're here." Sasori told. We all jumped out of the van and went inside the hospital.

Kakuzu went to the counter lady. "We're here to see Jessica Konan." He told. I looked at Kisame questioningly. "We have fake ids with fake names" Kisame told.

"Yes she's in room 109." The lady replied. "Thank you." Itachi said as we all headed for Konan's room. We walked in and saw Konan who was still unconscious. "She looks better." Zetsu said.

"Can somebody PLEASE call Pein-sama?" Kisame asked.

"I will un." Deidara said walking out of the room.

Looking at Konan, I felt tears form in my eyes and tried to hold them back…as always, it was unsuccessful.

"This is my entire fault! If I hadn't come over a few days ago, Konan-chan wouldn't be in this goddamn hospital!" I cried. "Don't be so hard on yourself. This is no one's fault." Sasori said.

I sat down in-between Itachi and Hidan and soon dosed off. After about 10 minutes, I woke up by what felt to be tugging on my arms. "What are you guys doing..?" I asked sleepily.

"Nothing." Hidan said.

"You fell asleep and started leaning on Hidan's shoulder, and I was sure that he would try to feel you up, so I took you off him Then he pulled you back and we were tugging on you, then you woke up." Itachi explained.

"I'm hungry." Kisame stated. "You're always hungry." Itachi replied.

"Do you guys want me to get you something from the snack machine?" I asked. They began to write down what they wanted on a piece of paper and gave it to me when they were done.

"All you ever do is eat, Kisame." Itachi said. "Hey don't blame me! It's hard to keep a 6'5 figure!" he replied.

"Will she try to get away?" Kakuzu asked while painstakingly handing me a wad of money. "Nah. We trust her. Right?" Itachi said looking at me.

I blushed and walked out to get their snacks. It took me about 5 minutes, but I eventually got everything. I struggled to pick everything up and heard, "Would you like some help?" from a lady. I looked up to see who it was and it was a nurse that looked exactly like Kurenai-sensei!!!

"No thanks, I got it!" I said and hurriedly pick everything up and ran back into the room.

"Guys, guys!!! You're not gonna believe me but-"I said before I was interrupted. "No time! Leader-sama's on his way and he said that the portal is ready!" Kakuzu told.

"The portal?" I asked. "Yeah when Pein gets here, we have to sneak Konan out, go to the house, pack our bags, and go back to our world." Deidara said.

"WHAT!?!?! But I don't want you guys to go yet!" I cried.

"Sorry Brittani, but we have to go back today." Sasori said.

"But I didn't get to score with her yet!!!" Hidan whined. Everyone ignored him.

"Take me with you!!!" I exclaimed. "I don't like this world! Please let me go with you!"

"You wouldn't last long un." Deidara said sadly.

"Deidara and Brittani, you guys go and keep watch outside." Kisame told. We walked towards the door. "Ladies first." Deidara told me.

"WAIT WAIT!!!!!!!" Tobi yelled. He ran over to us and put a handcuff on one of our wrists.

"What the hell un!?!?!?!" Deidara yelled.

"Just go!" Kakuzu ordered. "I HATE YOU TOBI!!!!" Deidara screamed.

While he was busy, I was bout to have a panic attack. Why? Because in the hallway I saw 2 doctors that looked like Guy and Kakashi arguing, a doctor that looked like Jiriaya flirting with a nurse that looked like Anko, and the nurse that looked like Kurenai talking to a doctor that looked like Asuma.

"Uh, Deidara-kun?" I asked,

"Ok, I'm coming un." He said as he walked out of the room dragging me along. He obviously didn't see them. As we were walking, I saw a nurse that almost saw us and I began to panic. I pushed Deidara and myself into a nearby closet, closed the door and put my hand over Deidara's mouth.

"What the hell un?!" he tried to yell. "SHHHH!!!!!!!" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked looking a little pissed off.

"There's some doctors here that look like Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, and Jiriaya!!!" I told. Deidara gave me skeptical look.

"You don't believe me?!?! I'm not lying!!!" I told him. "It wasn't them, don't worry." He replied.

We heard the doorknob begin to jiggle, and the door flew right open!!!

* * *

**Ok! That's chapter number 8! As promised, I will tell you the results of the poll on the last chapter of who Brittani should end up with!!!**

**Itachi: 4**

**Kisame: 2**

**Hidan: 1**

**Kakuzu: 0**

**Sasori: 1**

**Deidara: 1**

**Pein: 1**

**Zetsu: 1**

**Tobi: 0**

**Remain single: 0**

**Unsure: 1**

**Itachi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I rule!!! (begins doing victory dance)**

**Kisame: WOW! Someone actually picked me!!!**

**Hidan: Jashin dammit!!! I should've won!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Deidara: Dammit un…I lost…**

**Sasori: (blushes) I didn't think anyone would pick me…apparently they did.**

**Pein: I have no romantic interest in her.**

**Kakuzu: Me either.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!!**

**Zetsu: (blushes) I'm flattered…**

**Alright the next chapter will be the last! But, for all you readers and reviewers, should I make a sequel to this story????? Tell me yes or no!!!!!!**


	9. Saying Goodbye

**AN: Don't kill me! I'm sorry that its been a while since I've updated! Wow, almost a year….. I'm in trouble aren't I? ^^; BTW, yes there is going to be a sequel!

* * *

**

The door opened and light filled the room suddenly. I saw a plump nurse that looked to be around 60 years old and that looked rather pissed off.

"Well well, the hospital's been searching up and down like crazy just to find two horny teenagers in a closet." She grumbled to us. Deidara was about to scream and throw a bomb at her, but I covered his mouth with my hand and spoke up.

"You're disgusting! He's my cousin! My dumbass brother thought it would be hilarious to this-" I said holding up our handcuffed arms. "to us! Come on Dei-kun, let's go!" I finished stomping out of the closet with Deidara.

"You saved me from some drama un." Deidara said to me. He and I found our way to Konans' room.

"Sorry about that." I said to Kakuzu. "We ran into a small setback on the way."Deidara was looking around the room. "Where's Sasori?" he asked.

"Don't know, we'll find him later." Pein spoke up. "We need to get out of here fast."Sasori burst into the room gasping for air. "Guys….. The Konoha jonin are here…" "Gee, I wonder who would've seen that coming.' I said sarcastically looking at Deidara, who blushed and turned his head away.

"Anyone got a plan?" Kisame asked.

"I do!" Zetsu exclaimed. "Deidara-san and Hidan-san can create a distraction outside. Itachi-san, Sasori-san, and Brittani-chan can create their own diversion inside while everyone else sneaks Konan-chan out!"

"Excellent thinking Zetsu-san! Everyone, listen to him!" Pein commanded.

Sasori broke the handcuffs on Deidara and I. Then he and Itachi pulled me into a nearby closet and handed me a patients gown as they began changing to doctors coats.  
I got dressed quickly while making sure they didn't get any sneak-peeks at anything personal of mine.

After we all left the closet, I climbed onto a bed that they move patients around in and Sasori and Itachi began wheeling me around. They took me down a hallway and stopped suddenly when what I presumed to be a doctor, stopped them. The doctor began talking.

"Who's this?" he asked. I recognized the voice as Kakashi's. "This is Ashely. She fell down a flight of stairs and she needs a CAT scan." Itachi lied. "Oh ok then. I thought she was one of my patients." he replied.

We then continued down the hall.

Soon we arrived outside. Itachi and Sasori ripped of their doctors uniforms then Sasori picked me up and we all jumped into the van. Everyone else was already in except Deidara and Hidan. "Argh... Where are they?" Pein yelled.

At that moment, we all heard shouts coming from apparently angry women. Pein and I stuck our heads out the window and saw Deidara pushing Hidan on a bed similar to what Itachi and Sasori were doing with me, and a crowd of angry nurses chasing them. Once close enough, the duo jumped inside the van.

"Hidan, what did you do to them?" I asked. Hidan just smirked to himself. "What took you two so long?" Pein asked.

"Hidan and I decided our plan, he would slice an artery before we walked inside, a doctor asked what the problem was and Hidan let go of the wound and blood started spurting everywhere. The moment the doctors left our side, we ran for it. We would've gotten here faster if it wasn't for pervy alter boy!" Deidara said quickly.

"Pervy alter boy... I'm gonna remember that." I thought.

"Ok let's go home." I said. "We can't. The cops are at the house. Brit, remember the hoodie you took off before we left? They found a strand of your hair on it." Kisame informed. "Dammit!" I yelled. "Hopefully they're gone by now." Itachi said.

Sasori jumped into the drivers seat and took off. We soon hit a curb, causing me to fly up and land in Hidans lap. "Hey sexy, how'd you like to ride this?" Hidan flirted. I blushed very hard, then even harder when he began to nuzzle my ear.

Within 15 minutes, we got to the beginning of our street. Once at the driveway, we all hurriedly jumped out of the van. The cops were already gone luckily. We rushed into the house.  
"Ok everyone, pack your bags quickly!" Pein commanded. They had placed Konan's sleeping body on the couch so I watched her. Soon her eyes began to flutter open.

"Konan... Thank heavens you're awake..." I said, on the urge of crying. Kakuzu walked over to us. "Konan-chan, we already packed most of your stuff. We have to leave while the Gate's open." he tells. "You mean... You guys are leaving today...?" I ask sadly. "Sorry Brittani... We have to..." he continues.

I turned on my iPod and began playing "I'll Follow You Into the Dark". Within 20 minutes, everyone was ready.

"Brittani, we have instuctions for you once we leave. You will escape as Itachi uses his Amaterasu." Pein tells. "I see... It will seem like an accidental fire but will leave no evidence of victims." I say. "Yes. Now you may say goodbye to us."We all proceeded to the basement. Everyone had lined up. Hidan was first but Itachi shoved in front of him, earning much whining from Hidan. I walked to Itachi.

"So long Brit." he said holding out his fist. I lightly press my fist to his then wrap my arms around him. He hugged me back tightly. After a few moments, I let go and walk to Hidan. Before I could say or do anything, he wrapped me in a bear hug. I hugged him back. As soon as he let me go, I walked to Deidara.

"We'll all miss you un." he tells as we hug.

Then Kisame. "Thanks for being my friend." he says. I then go to Zetsu. "I know we didn't really know each other but I'll never forget you." he tells. I wrapped my arms around him. He hesitates for a moment before hugging me back.

Next was Tobi. "Tobi will miss you Brittani!" he exclaims hugging me tightly. I move onto Sasori.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." he said gently hugging me.

Then was Konan. I hugged her and we both began to cry. "I'm gonna miss you Brittani!" she cries. "I'm gonna miss you all so much!"

After minutes of Konan and I crying, I then go to Kakuzu. We hug and he tells me, "Don't worry, we've got you taken care of once we leave." "Thank you..." I say sadly.

Last but not least is Pein-sama. "Take care Brit. Don't forget, you'll see animated versions of us on tv." "Yeah but it's not the real you! I'd much rather go with you all than stay here." I mumble."I know but we can't take you." Pein tells. "Can I at least take a picture with you guys?" I ask. "I don't see why not." he replies. Deidara had a camera and pulls it out of his bag.  
We all crowded together and smiled for the camera. Once the picture was taken, Pein hands me the memory stick. "Everyone, time to go." he says. I wave goodbye to everyone as they walk through the portal. Itachi remains behind and I leave the basement.

Once outside the house, I see the house become engulfed in black flames. I start crying again. "Now I'll never see them again!" I sob.

As I watch the house burn, I feel intense pressure going to my head. "Ngh..." I press a hand to my forehead. Within moments, my vision starts to darken as I fall unconscious.  
When I feel myself waking up, my eyes open and I find myself once again in the hospital, this time on a bed.

"Brittani! Thank goodness you're awake!" a voice says. I look in the direction where the voice was coming from and I see my mother. "M-mom...?" I mumble. I see my dad staring at me, tears forming in his eyes.

I feel my mom wrap her arms around me and sob.

After a few minutes, a knock is heard on the door and a woman walks inside. "Hello. I'm Allison Bishop attorney at law. My colleagues and I were looking through a few old documents and found that your daughter, Brittani, is the sole beneficiary to an estate worth 6.3 million dollars." the woman says.

I remain silent as my mother begins crying tears of joy and my father remains silent. "Brittani, I need to speak to your parents. May we be excused?" Allison asks. "Sure..." I say. The three leave the room.

So that's what Kakuzu-kun meant when he said he had me taken care of..." I whisper to myself. I feel for my necklace and look at it. Upon a closer look, I realize that it's a locket. I smile and feel towards my pocket to find the memory stick. I open the locket and find a small note.

The note read,

Dear Brittani,

We will all miss you deeply. You were a great friend to all of us. Don't worry about us though. We'll all be fine in our world. We all love and miss you. But who knows, we just might meet again.

At the bottom was all of the akatsuki members signatures.

"Right... We will meet again..." I think putting the note back in the locket and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright! I finally finished! The sequel will be up soon! How'd you all like it?**


	10. Authors Note

**I'm taking down Kidnapped By The Akatsuki and Back with The Akatsuki. I got very tired of the anonymous reviews telling me how bad it was. I KNOW it was bad, I wrote it when I was just 14 and beginning trying to write. I even tried rewriting it a year later and it was still horrible. The negative reviews would have been more tolerable if I could reply to them telling I wrote them years ago and still have a lot to improve on with trying to make my own character. Also, if they would have given me advice on how I could have made it better. I thank you all for the kind reviews I got when people were reading it and actually found it funny. That's what those fics were supposed to be. Neither were really meant to be serious, just a funny little parody of what I thought would be amusing if an Akatsuki fangirl got kidnapped by them. I still have the original documents for both if anyone would like me to send it to them so they may still enjoy the simple humor of it. You may not reupload it here or anywhere if I email you the files. For those still interested in reading it again one day, send me a PM with your email address and I will email you the file. Of course like here, Back With The Akatsuki is incomplete and discontinued.**


End file.
